Blaise:My Life
by Quantias
Summary: Blaise,the last of the Hearth Women,is getting married.It's a joyous occasion for everyone,but her,can she over come all the odds and find the person that she wants?
1. Waiting

A/N:Everything except some characters,belong to L.J.Smith.Not mine.My first fic, be nice! ( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaise Harman straightened her gown.She was getting married,the last of the Harmans,was getting married.She pulled her black hair into a bun,twirled once and smiled.It was perfect.Everything was perfect.She'd worked out every single detail.  
  
But although,the girl in the mirror was smiling,her eyes looked more like they were crying. "No."Blaise told herself, "you can't afford to think about him.Not on this day,this is your special day,forget about him."  
  
But no matter how many times she told herself that,she could not forget.As they say, "what the mind fails to remember,the heart never forgets."  
  
Her grandmother's voice interuppted her thoughts. "Blaise!Are you ready?" "No,I'm not." Blaie thought, but her mouth worked against her will and said, "yes,I'm coming!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N:First chapter done! Very short I know ,but its crucial. Anyway, pls review or send me an e-mail at narinenia@yahoo.com . 


	2. College

A/N:Everything except some characters,belong to L.J.Smith.Not mine.My first fic, be nice! (  
  
-4 years ago-  
  
Blaise Harman tossed her hair seductively,and then purred, "James, you have just got to know how important this is." James Aatami nodded vigourously, "Of course I do,don't worry I'll get it for you." He hurried off. 'Sucker.'Blaise thought,here she was in another new school,but no matter where she went the guys were all the same.All dorks.And she wasn't even trying,she used to wrap guys round her little finger with the help of magic,and even if she didn't use magic,the guys were still equally boring.  
  
After leaving Thea behind,grandmother had even moved with her to a little unknown place in Los Angeles,somewhere called Aedelmer.It was a small town near the Pomona.It was here,that they had settled down.Blaise had even made friends with three witches,Krish Baldwin,Dionne Andere and Theora Mers.All circle midnighters,from her circle.Only now,she wasn't allowed to toy with human boys.Which was just fine with her.Who needed them anyway?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sam Sancho pulled back his long blond hair into a short pony tail that rested against his back.He heard someone call him.He turned.All time seemed to freeze.Walking towards him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.Long,long,slim legs,leading up to a hip-hugging black skirt.On top of which was a white singlet-like top,showing off the girl's bare shoulders.Dark hair blowing in the wind,and beautiful grey eyes looking around confidently,with a fire in them.It was hard not to stare.Sam could see everyone staring. "Hey Sam!"snapped him out of his thoughts. "Huh?What is it?"He nearly screamed.His friend,Glyn Brody stared at him,following his gaze. "Oh man,you've been caught."he said. "What do you mean?"Sam asked Glyn his brow furrowing. Glyn stared at him, "I'm sorry Sam,but that girl is so outta your league.Sam started to protest,but Glyn cut him off. "She has James Aatami doing her every bidding,and if that isn't enough,she got Huey Taavetti to dump Abbey Berk,and she didn't even promise him a date or anything." Sam could feel his jaw drop down to his knees.James Aatami was mr.cool in the school not to mention since Aedelmer was a small town , it only had one college,and most of the kids had known each other for about forever,James had been cool since kindergarden, he called all the shots.  
  
And Abbey and Huey had been together for six years.Huey always said Abbey was the best thing that ever happened to him,which was true,Huey was a nerd,Abbey was pretty,popular and smart.They had all grown up together and Huey had loved Abbey since day one.  
  
This girl was so amazing. And since that moment Sam made it his lifes goal to have her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Gwyn Brody sat down painting.Ironically,the very thing he was painting made no sense at the place he was at.He was sitting in the art room,looking at the trees outside,but instead he was painting a girl.A beautiful girl with long caramel curls and wide violet eyes.He sat and stared.Lightly,he put down his brush.  
  
He stared at the picture,a single tear rolled down his cheek.No matter how many pictures he painted,she would never come back.As he had done with all the pictures he lifted the canavas off the easel,preparing to tear it apart.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" a voice asked.Gwyn turned,standing behind him,was the most beautiful girl he had seen since Eliana.But in a completely different way,if Eliana was light ,this girl was darkness.She had long black hair and enchanting grey eyes.  
  
Blaise stared at the guy long and hard,wondering why she felt so .strange.Her stomach felt like there were things flying around in it and her cheeks felt warm.Trying to compose herself,she smiled, "I'm Blaise."She reached out a hand to shake his. "Gwyn."He said,and shook her hand." "Gwyn."She said like the feel of his name on her lips.  
  
Gwyn was by far the most beautiful,serene,person that she had seen.He had the palest blond hair,nearly white,and his eyes were also the lightest blue,not cyan,but whiteish-sky blue,and his skin unlike most guys was pale.He looked.pure, like an angel.But this angel was clearly a totured one.She had seen him paint,he had definite talent,and she had been especially shocked when he had cried.  
  
"Gwyn,"she said, "do you like to paint?" Gwyn nodded. "Would you like to come over to my house on Saturday?" Again,he nodded.She smiled, "great I'll see you there."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Anyway, pls review or send me an e-mail at narinenia@yahoo.com . 


	3. Awakening

A/N:Everything except some characters,belong to L.J.Smith.Not mine.Thanks to magick wolf for reviewing sorry for leaving you out in the previous one! I didn't check the reviews.  
  
-4 years ago-  
  
"What?!"Sam shouted. "Mr.Reclusive hooked up with Blaise?"Glyn nodded, "she walked him home,and she said that she'd see him on Saturday."Sam opened and closed his mouth.Gwyn was not your average friendly guy.He barely talked,and spent most of the time in the art room,granted he had the principal's permit to skip class to paint because Gwyn was an art genius.But,one point for Blaise, all the girls were crazy over Gwyn,but most gave up.Sam's own sister,Madyson,said that she'd give her right arm and leg to hook up with Gwyn.  
  
Sam just didn't see how a girl like Blaise could hook up with Gwyn,maybe it was the totured artist thing.Jeez,Eliana Naji had been dead for ,like,three years.And Gwyn was good-looking enough to get his fill of girls.  
  
But all that being said,Sam still thought he was better looking.Sam had his long blond hair tied in a short pony tail,and his ex,Ella Gellard had loved his eyes,which were a dark deep sea-steel blue.She had also loved his dimples that showed when he smiled.  
  
Yup,Sam reckoned that he was much better looking then Gwyn Brody.Not that Glyn was completely unfortunate looking either.He just didn't stick out much compared to Sam or his brother.Glyn had dark brown hair and amber coloured eyes.He was okay looking.  
  
Blaise was not in a good mood.In fact she was in the worst of moods.Blaise was supposed to be Aphrodite.Fine,so Aphrodite wasn't immune to her own girdle.But Aphrodite wasn't a witch,or even part witch!  
  
Why was she having all these FEELINGS toward a mortal?!Blaise was disgusted at herself,for entertainment was alright.But to be in love.No!She refused to believe it.The night world rules clearly stated that she wasn't allowed to fall in love with a human.But possibly this wasn't love,it was more like obession.Yes! That's what it was!She was obessed with the Adonis called Gwyn.  
  
The night world rules only said she couldn't fall in love with him and not let him know that the night world existed.But as long as she didn't fall in love with him,there would be no problems!  
  
Blaise loved that plan.It seemed like the perfect idea to her.Now,she'd just have to come up with something to wear on Friday.  
  
Gwyn shook his pale blond hair out of his even paler blue eyes.He couldn't believe he was doing this he was going out with a girl??He didn't know why he had agreed. 'Calm down Gwyn,'he told himself, 'its not a date.The both of you are just going to paint.Nothing else will happen.'If only he could convince himself.  
  
((((((((((())))))))))(((((())))))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(((((((((((() )))))))))  
  
Sam yawned lazily as he pulled a tight black shirt over his tight-fitting black jeans.He looked great,and he wasn't afraid to admit it.The T-shirt showed all the time he had spent working out and the jeans showed how slim his hips were and the length of his legs.His hair was messy in a careless,I- just-got-out-of-bed look and he liked it that way.He didn't bother to tie it up it wasn't that long anyway,and it looked very tousled,the girls all loved that.  
  
How could Blaise Harman resist him?He tromped down the stairs whistling all the way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blaise put on a short white spagetti strap top that showed of her stomach and belly-button along with a long light blue skirt that reached past her knees.  
  
Although most people were awake,Gwyn was asleep and dreaming.He was dreaming of a beautiful girl with sun kissed honey blond hair,big blue eyes so dark that they sometimes looked black,and slightly tanned skin.  
  
She was wearing a long pink dress with a slit up to her right thigh. "Eliana."her name escaped his lips.Eliana looked at him,her blue eyes looking sad and lost at the same time.Her lips parted and although no sound came out,Gwyn could make out the words, "I love you."she mouthed.And then,she disappeared. "Eliana!"Gwyn screamed,but she was gone.Where Eliana had stood was Blaise.  
  
Black hair flowing behind her,grey eyes staring at him,holding promises of love and companionship that he hadn't had for so long.She wore a long sleeveless red dress that reached below her knees she held out a hand to him encouraging him to take it.It had been too long since Gwyn had someone he could depend on,he reached out to her and .. woke up.He shook his pale blond hair out of his eyes like he always did.He looked in the mirror his pale hair was standing up in spikes.He left it that way.He threw on a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror.He hadn't dressed like this in ages.In his opinion he looked alright though,a slight knock on the door, "Gwyn! You're gonna be late for school!"His mother called.Gwyn shrugged on his dark green school bag and hopped into his dark blue Lexus,dropping his bag into the seat next to him and heading for school.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
[In school]  
  
Gwyn sat in the art room painting.He painted a beautiful girl with long blond hair,facing the ocean,she wore a pink dress like he had seen in his dream,and her blond hair flowed behind her.Every stroke Gwyn painted with love and adoration.Finally,Gwyn was finished.He spoke to the painting, "I'm sorry Eliana,but you understand right?I have to move on.Remember I'll always love you."At the bottom of the painting he signed "Gwyn".After which,he strode out of the art room.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////  
  
Sam went up to Blaise, "hi is this your second day here?"He smiled.Blaise looked at him, "yes."she said flatly.Sam put a look of mock hurt on his face.Then he smiled again, "If you're not familiar with this place I could show you around."She held up a hand telling him to stop. "I am so not interested."she said putting an emphasis on the "so".Sam looked offended. "I have plans."Blaise said. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Anyway, pls,pls,pls review or send me an e-mail at narinenia@yahoo.com . 


	4. The Big Day

A/N:Everything except Gwyn,Sam,Eliana,Glyn,Madyson,Elaine, Alenka,Abbey,Huey,James,Isacc and Jewel belongs to L.J.Smith.Not me.Thanks to Arrylle Gamere for reviewing! Pls,if anyone even reads,pls review.  
  
Blaise felt utterly disgusted with her self.Why was she bothering to explain herself to this human?What was his name.Sam? Sam.What a disgusting typical name.Sam.How she hated it.Ughh.Just to be in his company any longer made her want to retch.She turned on heel and walked away.Leaving him to look after her.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////  
  
After something like that,a normal person might feel discouraged,but not Sam,he just smiled and said,to no one in particular, "I love a challenge."If the normal approach hadn't worked.He had to show her how good he was with the girls.And a perfect candidate was walking towards him,but he would not take Tyra Banks,no,he needed someone that would rock Gwyn back into his reclusive world,he needed a Naji.Alenka Naji.She was still in high school,but she would do.Sam was a sophmore two years her senior.She'd be thrilled,there wasn't much difference between college and high school in Aedelmer anyway.And it wouldn't be a HUGE pain to date her.Alenka had cropped corn-gold hair,a small button nose,slim,yet wide lips and huge and round pale teal blue eyes,a very unique colour.She was also very tall and thin.  
  
Making her a very interesting mix of cute meets sophisticated and sexy.Sam smiled,he couldn't wait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Diary of Alenka Naji*~  
  
Ohmygod.You won't believe it.The famous college guy,Sam Sancho,asked me out!On a date!Tomorrow at 7 o'clock!I mean he's so cool and so totally hot!The way his blond hair is sorta tousled in a careless I-Just-Got-Out-Of-Bed look and his amazing green-blue eyes,that are more green than blue.And his muscles are so toned,basically his body is amazing,but ohmygod what am I gonna tell Isaac?We started dating two months after Eliana's death,that means we've dated for almost three years!I mean Isaac said that he had a huge crush on Eliana and all that.But we still got together.And oh god,am I really gonna break it off with the guy I've been dating for three years just for a chance with Sam Sancho?Am I really that kinda person?I mean is it really worth it?I need some advice here!Well,it's just a movie right?It can't really hurt?I hope.  
  
Alenka  
  
Alenka sighed.She picked up her phone and dialled.Her bestfriend,Jewel Wells,picked up after the third ring. "Hey."Alenka said. "What's up?"asked Jewel. "You won't believe it."Alenka said,and the whole story spilled out of her.Jewel was amazed. "Sam Sancho asked you out?" "Yeah,and he is so hot!"She could practically see Jewel smiling. "But what about Isaac?" "That's my problem." "I think you should turn him down." "Isn't it kinda late notice?" There was silence on the other end, Jewel asked, "Alenka,are you really sure you wanna do this?" "Yes." Jewel sighed,then said tiredly, "you do what you think is right,I gotta go bye!"  
  
Jewel hung up,leaving Alenka feeling confused. 'I'll just stick with it this one time.'she decided.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gwyn felt like something was wrong,he didn't know why.His life seemed to be getting back into shape.He had a date with an astoundingly pretty girl,he had gotten out of his state of solitude.he felt pretty good.  
  
He reached home. Slamming the car door,and going through the kitchen,he shouted , "mom,I'm home!"Straight after that he ran up the stairs towards his room. Until he banged into him. Gwyn just ignored him.And went into his room.He combed back his blond hair and put on a black colour stained shirt and faded blue jeans.  
  
Next he had to take out the paint,he opened the cupboard,that was weird.Why couldn't he find any.When he turned around to face the mirror he realised why all over his full length mirror,were splashes of paint.On it an ugly face was painted,and words said, "STAY AWAY FROM BLAISE"Gwyn felt the paint it was still wet so it must have been done recently.He frowned who would do such a thing? He cleaned it.Up as much as he could.He had better get going or he'd be late Blaise was expecting him.He grabbed his brushes,only to find that they had been snapped in half. "Just great." he murmured.Below that his easel was also broken, as was everything.Clearly someone did not want him to go on this date.All the more Gwyn was going to go.He locked his room door,so that his mother wouldn't wander in and think that he was going insane.  
  
He hopped into the car.Of all the luck.His engine wouldn't start.He grabbed his handphone and called up Blaise.She answered on the fourth ring, "yes?" He explained what had happened to her, and she said, "no problem,I'll send someone over to fetch you."  
  
Gwyn had stood outside his house and waited for no more than five minutes,when a LIMOUSINE pulled up by the curb.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Anyway, pls,pls,pls review or send me an e-mail at narinenia@yahoo.com . 


End file.
